


Give In

by HumanityIsDeadToMe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A purple dildo (same shade as the purple shirt of sex), He also has stolen hancuffs, M/M, Sherlock and John aren't together, Sherlock masturbates, Sherlock owns a vibrator, They're lestrades handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanityIsDeadToMe/pseuds/HumanityIsDeadToMe
Summary: Sherlock can't get rid of an erection so he gets a vibrator and takes care of it in the confines of his room. John is at the pub when this is happening. No, John and Sherlock aren't together in this one (sorry, not sorry)





	Give In

Sherlock looked down at the vibrator in his hands. It was larger than average, and it was a dark purple with bumps to look like veins. At the base were a few buttons to control the speed of the vibrations. Sherlock hadn't used it in a while, he rarely masturbated. If he got an erection he would will it to go away or if it became too much, he would take care of it. Though if he did give in to his bodies' needs, he would immediately delete the session from his mind. After all it wasn't useful to keep in his mind, and his mind was a hard drive only meant for important things.

An idea came to his mind, he wasn't sure about it, but he did wonder.....How would it feel if he was tied to his headboard with the vibrator in him? It seemed an interesting thought and couldn't shake the image from his mind. He did have a pair of handcuffs that he had stole from Lestrade when he was being particularly annoying. Sherlock got the handcuffs from the bedside table and some lube. He quickly got undressed, his erection leaking precome. He got onto the bed and lubed three fingers up and pressed one slightly against his hole, rubbing and teasing it. He felt it flutter, wanting something to fill it.

He pressed the finger in and started thrusting. He made a grimace. It felt odd, a foreign feeling. It did feel odd but it also felt kind of good. He pressed a second finger in and a tiny moan escaped his lips. This felt a little better. Sherlock spread his fingers trying to stretch himself. His long fingers rubbing on his walls were sending pleasure throughout his body. His face was flushed pink, tiny moans and whimpers filling the room. He wasn't worried about John hearing him. John was with some work friends at the pub having a pint. Sherlock added the third finger, his patience was wearing thin. This time a slight pain was accompanied by the pleasure causing Sherlock to hiss and then groan. He pushed against his fingers, spreading them and thrusting them.

Then he brushed across a spot and his eyes widened before tilting his head back and moaning loudly. He brushed against it again and again, it was so good, too good. He forced himself to stop when he felt his balls tighten, an orgasm on it's way. He was quick to lube the vibrator up and press it to his hole. Gently, he pushed it in then growled. It was a bit bigger than he had anticipated. Even with all the stretching, it was ginormous. Despite the slight burn, it was good. It was fantastic. Sherlock could feel himself squeezing against it. After a few minutes and more lube applied to the vibrator, it was fully seated inside Sherlock. He panted. He switched the vibrator to the second setting (there were ten settings). Then, he grabbed the handcuffs, put them around the headboard and managed to put both his hands in them. He didn't tighten it all the way, just enough where he could slip his hands out if he brought all his fingers tightly together.

He could feel it vibrating in him. He started thrusting down trying to get the tip to touch that spot that........... ohhhhhh. Sherlock gasped, his cock twitched, precome running down the side. He started thrusting his hips down in that same angle, and every time his sweet spot got hit. Sherlock was so busy moaning that he didn't immediately notice that the vibrations got faster. It wasn't until it was on the fourth setting that Sherlock saw what had happened. He was twisting so much in the bed that the dial had gone up. It felt bloody fantastic but it was too much. His hips were thrusting up into the air on their own accord. He whimpered.

He tried angling himself in a way to move the dial back down but that was only making it press harder on his sweet spot, making it hard to concentrate. He kept trying, but then he did move the dial. Except....it had moved up and was now on level ten! Sherlock twitched, arching his back, his mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes rolled closed, his hips frantically moving downwards then thrusting up into thin air. White stripes covered Sherlock's chest, he keened. He still had one more orgasm in him though because his cock was still hard. Sherlock whimpered them moaned. He forced his hands out of the handcuffs and grabbed the vibrator. He pulled it halfway out before slamming it back in, the vibrations running through him intensely.

"Oh God yes. Please......fuck! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!!!"

Sherlock was writhing on the bed when he orgasmed. His curls sticking to his forehead with sweat, his face flushed, his mouth panting, regaining his breath. He turned the vibrator off and slowly took it out. Being lazy, he threw the handcuffs and the vibrator back into the drawer, he could wash them later. He buried himself under the sheets and let himself give in to sleep.

 

.................................

 

John walked up the last step on the stairs and walked to the living room of 221b. He expected to see Sherlock sitting motionless in his chair going through his mind palace. Maybe even on the kitchen table working on some experiments, lying face down on the couch complaining that there were no cases. But all was still and quiet. John didn't think that Sherlock went out so.. Maybe in his room? He walked to Sherlock's bedroom door and knocked quietly before opening it. What he saw truly surprised him.

Sherlock Holmes was sleeping! John smiled fondly at how calm Sherlock looked in the state of sleeping. Then John smelled it, it smelled an awful lot like...... no. It couldn't possibly be. No. Sherlock didn't indulge in anything that could be considered sexual. The man had told John himself much to the the shorter man's disappointment. Closing Sherlock's door, John headed to the living room to read the newspaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Again just tell me what you thought of it. All feedback is appreciated, thanks.


End file.
